


Everyone already knows

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Jase (James Sirius Potter/Rose Weasley) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: They do?
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Rose Weasley
Series: Jase (James Sirius Potter/Rose Weasley) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071194
Kudos: 2





	Everyone already knows

Our tale begins in the Gryffindor common room, Rose Weasley is talking to her boyfriend and cousin James Sirius Potter about their relationship.

Rose said, "I want to tell everyone about us. My parents, your parents, your siblings, even your stepparents!"

James smirked. "Rosie, they already know about us. They all suspected we'd get together before we even knew we liked each other in that way."

Rose asked, "Even your stepparents?"

James laughed. "Yes. My stepdad was one of the first to find out because my dad told him the second he suspected it. They share everything with each other after all of the secrets and lies that brought them together."

Rose sighed. "I was looking forward to sharing the good news with everyone though, Jay."

James told her, "You can tell your friends here if you like and I'll tell all mine."

Rose smiled. "Good idea, that way the whole world will know."


End file.
